


Shade of Rose

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade of Rose

Sam wants everything to be perfect for Valentine's Day. Candlelit dinner, bouquet of crimson roses, the works.

Jess's smile dims when she walks in the door and sees the roses. She brightens when Sam triumphantly produces the pasta salad, though, and the evening ends delightfully.

It's only in the postcoital haze that Jess admits to thinking roses are lame.


End file.
